Los caballeros de zodiaco, saga de Zeus
by Graywolf-kun
Summary: Combo niños no es lo unico que me interesa... este lo habia escrito hace años pero formateando la pc lo encontre por ahi
1. Chapter 1

Los caballeros del zodiaco

Saga de Zeus

(Continuo desde el final del Anime, los que leyeron el manga saben que todos murieron)

Capitulo 1: La ira de los dioses.

Despues de la guerra contra Hades los caballeros de la esperanza se habían dispersado por el mundo, Shiryu siguió los pasos de su maestro Dohko y se convirtió en el caballero dorado de Libra, Shun abandono toda batalla alguna y decidió encargarse del orfanatorio donde había crecido junto con el resto de los santos de bronce, Hyoga se había instalado en Siberia con la esperanza de poder alcanzar otra vez el barco donde su madre dormía eternamente, tratando hasta lo imposible, Ikky había desaparecido, nadie sabia de el y Seiya, Seiya estaba al cuidado de Saori después de la batalla contra Hades que lo había dejado vegetativo y ya no podía siquiera moverse, seguía vivo gracias al cosmos de Athena que lo mantenía respirando, apenas un año había pasado.

Ninguno sabia por que pero ese dia todo iba a cambiar otra vez, aunque ya no portaban sus armaduras ellos seguía poseyéndolas y siendo caballeros de Athena por mas que sus días de guerra hayan acabado.

Mientras en alguna parte del mundo se oian las voces de seres poderosos discutir entre ellos por motivos divinos..

¿?¿?: Esto es el colmo, primero Athena se revela contra Poseidon, ahora Hades ha muerto, debemos hacer algo contra Athena y sus caballeros… Dioses, que castigo se merecen los humanos?

Dijo una voz potente que se hacia oir en toda una habitación cerrada que brillaba en blanco pero solo se veian sombras…

Una voz grave de adulto responde con ira.

¿?¿?: La muerte! Los humanos ya se han revelado, propongo el sacrificio de Athena y la muerte de sus guerreros…

Una voz mas joven responde a eso…

¿?¿?: No, si eliminamos a los guerreros de la esperanza como se hacen llamar solo se incundira mas temor hacia nosotros, debemos hacer que los humanos piensen que los dioses somos los buenos, no debemos de dar mas temor…

Una voz parecida a la suya responde..

¿?¿?: Que temor hermano? Los humanos nos han olvidado hace mucho tiempo, debemos empezar de cero, acabar con la humanidad y reconstruir el mundo como se debe, debemos terminar lo que Poseidon y Hades empezaron…

La primera voz responde..

¿?¿?: Concuerdo… pero no debemos menospreciar a los caballeros de Athena, démosle la oportunidad de salvar su mundo… que les parece si los traemos al Olimpo?

Una voz femenina acota.

¿?¿?: Humanos en el Olimpo? Zeus que piensas hacer? El Olimpo es la morada de los dioses no se permiten humanos…

Zeus: Planeo que si realmente vale la pena darles un castigo, que ellos mueran en nuestras manos, recuerda Afrodita que nacimos como humanos y nosotros fuimos elegidos para portar las Kameis de los dioses..

¿?¿?: Nosotros somos dioses! Habremos encarnado en el mundo mortal por que es la ley, nacemos como humanos, vivimos como dioses, pero no podemos compararnos con ellos.

Zeus: Ares! Si los humanos realmente quieren su mundo, que al menos se atrevan a protegerlos, volved todos a sus templos, y preparaos para la batalla del Olimpo, quienes deseen pelear son libres quienes no pueden marcharse del Olimpo ahora mismo…

Afrodita: Yo no luchare, tengo cosas mejores que luchar contra humanos… pero mi coloso quedara bien protegido… Narciso!

Un guerrero bello como los caballeros de Piscis portando una armadura celeste y con cabellos marrones, ojos azules y bello rostro apareció…

Narciso: My lady Afrodita…

Afrodita: Tu protegeras el templo de Afrodita, confio en que podras deshacerte de humanos como si nada…

Narciso: Si señora…

Dijo y desapareció mientras que la sombra de Afrodita se marchaba también…

Zeus: Alguien mas?

¿?¿?: Yo luchare..

¿?¿?: Tambien…

¿?¿?: Luchare…

¿?¿?: Tambien….

Zeus: Muy bien… a sus templos… Eolo!

Un guerrero con una armadura blanca con un casco con la forma del viento y varias ondas de aire en los hombros, en el centro de su armadura un color celeste que se expandía por sus brazos y piernas en forma de líneas ondulada, cabellos marrones y ojos grises apareció…

Eolo: Si mi señor…

Zeus: Ve por Athena… Ademas… Dale esto al pegaso.. una fiesta no es una fiesta sin el invitado de honor..

La gran sombra se ilumino dejando ver una armadura blanca pura con varios detalles dorados con forma de truenos y el gran casco que ocultaba su identidad, pero se podía apreciar unos ojos marrones jóvenes bajo el, una gran bola de luz salió de su mano y fue directo hacia Eolo..

Zeus: Esto hara mas interesante la batalla, el resto volver a sus templos y los que vayan a pelear háganlo, los que no designen a un guerrero que los proteja, no quiero ningún templo sin guardian por mas que no peleen…

Todos: Si…

En la tierra Saori cuidaba de Seiya mientras que Shun se encontraba allí orando por la vida de su viejo amigo..

Shun: Espero te mejores Seiya… luchaste bastante…

Saori: Estara bien.. encontraremos la forma de que regrese a la normalidad…

Alli se hizo presente Shiryu portando la armadura de Libra que una vez le perteneció a su maestro Dohko…

Shiryu: Athena… he venido por que el patriarca nuevo ha sentido un cosmos extraño…

Shun: Shiryu…

Saori: Si.. también lo sentí…

Finalmente Hyoga entra en la habitación para terminar la charla…

Hyoga: Asi que no fui el único que lo sintió… un cosmos extraño esta envolviendo el mundo y no creo que sea algo bueno..

Shun: Hyoga.. solo falta mi hermano y estamos todos aquí…

Saori: Ikky aun no regresa de su viaje… no sabemos nada de el…

En ese momento una luz en el cielo abierto de la galería donde estaban se hace presente apareciendo por primera vez en frente de ellos Eolo…

Eolo: Asi que ustedes son quienes acabaron con los guerreros de Poseidon y después con Hades?

Saori: Eolo..

Hyoga: Eolo? El dios de los vientos…

Eolo: El mismo… he venido para llevarte Athena… Zeus quiere tu cabeza por todas tus ofensas a los dioses…

Shiryu: No creas que te dejaremos!

Hyoga: Debera detenernos primero..

Shun: Asi es…

Hyoga y Shun se calzan sus armadura de bronce mientras que Shiryu sigue portando la de Libra y entre los 3 atacan a Eolo…

Shiryu: La cólera del dragon!

Shun: Cadenas de Andromeda!

Hyoga: Polvo de diamantes!..

Eolo con solo poner la mano en frente de los ataques logro detenerlos sin siquiera hacer el minimo esfuerzo…

Eolo: Asi que este es el poder que derroto a Hades? Entonces Hades debió merecer su muerte… no tengo tiempo para ustedes..

Eolo solo mueve su brazo hacia abajo creando una corriente de aire potente que hace arrodillarse a los 3 caballeros de Athena…

Eolo: Asi es como deberían portarse ante un dios… Zeus quiere rehacer este mundo… pero para eso debe castigarle primero… y la primera muerte será la de Athena… aunque les dara la oportunidad de que intenten salvar su mundo…

Eolo saco la esfera luminiscente que Zeus le dio y la arrojo directo a Seiya que al tocarlo una luz brillo en el y milagrosamente comenzó a moverse hasta que se paro y tomo consciencia de que seguía vivo…

Seiya: Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu! Que sucede?

Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu: SEIYA!

Eolo: Asi que para eso era… Tu, caballero de pegaso… agradecele a Zeus tu nueva vida, ha sido muy amable al darte una segunda oportunidad, ahora les dire… si quieren volver a ver a Athena con vida vayan al Olimpo y sálvenla…

Seiya: El Olimpo?.

Eolo: Si quieren llegar solo vayan al Monte Olimpo en Grecia… si logran derrotar al guardian de la puerta quizás les ayude un poco…

Seiya: El guardian? Entonces empezó la guerra del Olimpo…

Eolo: Yo me marcho.. Athena.. vienes conmigo.

Eolo con un pequeño movimiento creo un tornado que envuelve a Saori y desaparece junto con el dejando a los 4 caballeros solos allí…

Seiya: SAORI!

Shiryu: Es inútil… para salvarla debemos ir al Olimpo…

Shun: Otra guerra mas…

Hyoga: Debemos partir ahora…

Finalmente la batalla contra el Olimpo había empezado, ahora los caballeros de Athena deben seguir su camino hacia el Olimpo… mientras en un desierto un hombre solitario caminaba con la caja del Fenix en su espalda…

Ikky: Ese cosmos no es común… Llego la hora de otra batalla…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Los caballeros del Zodiaco

Saga de Zeus

Capitulo 2: El sacrificio

Despues de que Eolo rapto a Athena ella fue llevada al Olimpo para encontrarse con Zeus y oir su castigo..

Zeus: Asi que finalmente has venido Athena…

Saori: Padre… ha pasado muchos años desde la última vez que cruzamos las miradas…

Zeus: Miles de años… pero ahora no es importante… como sabras, he decidido rehacer el mundo que tu pusiste en contra mia…

Saori: Yo no puse en contra tuyo a nadie, tu olvidaste la humanidad y yo solo hice que ellos se levantaran y no olvidaran que en el mundo todos importan…

Zeus: Si.. eso veo… aun asi tus caballeros han atacado dioses… primero acabaste con tus propios guerreros, después atacas a Odin, Poseidon, Hades… no faltaba mucho para la batalla contra mi asi que la apresure… destruiré este mundo.. en momentos los mares se secaran gracias a las grandes temperaturas, los desiertos se inundaran por la lluvias, las grandes ciudades caerán por terremotos, el mundo será destruido y comenzaremos de nuevo…

Saori: Por cada vida que te lleves no solo acabaras con el mundo, también contigo…

Zeus: Jajajaja…. Conmigo? Realmente tienes fe en la humanidad verdad? Te propongo un trato… que te parece si tu salvas tu mundo como siempre?

Saori: Lo que desees lo hare… el mundo no debe morir por tu culpa…

Zeus: Muy bien… Te encerrare en el salón principal de mi templo, justo detrás de mi trono… allí podras intentar detener que el mundo siga siendo destruido, soportaras todo lo que el mundo sufre ahora, todo en un solo tornado divino…

Saori: Llevame…

Zeus: Acabas de sellar tu destino…

Zeus acompaña a Athena hacia el salón detrás de su trono, una gran habitación sin ventanas y con solo una puerta, iluminada únicamente por una luz divina que brillaba con gran intensidad…

Zeus: Aquí moriras…

Saori se pociciona en el centro del salón y Zeus con su cosmos crea una gran tormenta eléctrica que toma forma de tornado negro, al mismo tiempo Saori eleva su cosmos lo que hace que la cola del tornado se expanda dejándola intacta y haciendo que el tornado gire y lance truenos a cualquier dirección menos hacia ella…

Zeus: Incluso aunque uses todo tu cosmos no podras sobrevivir por siempre…

Saori: Tengo suficiente cosmos para detener tu poder por 6 horas…

Zeus: No te alcanzara… tus caballeros moriran en menos que eso… todo será en vano…

Saori: Ya veremos…

Zeus abandona el salón y se sienta en su trono para poder encontrarse con Eolo en frente suyo..

Eolo: Que planeas Adan..

Zeus: ZEUS! No me llames otra vez por mi nombre mortal Emet…

Eolo: Ya has olvidado tu mortalidad verdad? Seras la encarnacion de Zeus, pero aun eres humano y si destruimos el mundo donde nosotros nacimos no habrá dioses la siguiente generación…. No viviremos por siempre Adan…

Zeus: VUELVEME A LLAMAR ADAN Y TU SERAS EL PRIMERO EN MORIR EOLO!

Su voz se oyo en toda la habitación y fue seguida por un terrible silencio que se corto con un suspiro de Eolo…

Eolo: Muy bien Zeus… como quieras… quizás tu olvidaste nuestro pasado antes de ser un dios pero yo no…

Zeus: Que insinuas?

Eolo: Sere fiel a ti… pero no dejare que destruyas el mundo que nos vio nacer… no si no lo mejoras Zeus…

Al terminar de decir eso Eolo abandona el templo de Zeus y Zeus queda solo sentado en su trono…

Mientras los Seiya, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu se preparaban para partir, todos habían tomado su armadura menos Shiryu que se encontraba en el templo de Libra meditando esperando una respuesta a sus preguntas…

Shiryu: Maestro… una nueva guerra empieza, mi deber es proteger el santuario, pero Athena es primero… perdóneme por hacer esto pero debere partir…

De la nada una luz verde cae del techo del templo de Libra y muestra finalmente la caja de la armadura del Dragon para que la armadura de Libra se desprenda de el y esta se coloque sobre el otra vez caballero de bronce…

Una voz del mas alla se oye en la mente de Shiryu para responder sus preguntas…

Dohko (anciano): Shiryu… tu deber es proteger a Athena sobre todas las cosas, quizás seas el caballero de Libra ahora, pero en tu alma eres el guerrero del Dragon… vuelve a portar tu armadura, vuelve a ser Shiryu del Dragon…

Shiryu: Lo hare maestro…

Shiryu se marcha del templo de Libra portando su vieja armadura del Dragon y se reúne con los demás en el coliseo para abordar un avión que los lleva hacia el Olimpo…

Mientras en otro lado del mundo, Ikky caminaba hacia el norte donde ahora había una montaña imponente y gigantesca…

Ikky: El Olimpo… aquí es donde ha empezado la guerra…

Ahora que la invasión al Olimpo esta por comenzar y el sacrificio se esta efectuando solo queda enfrentarse a los dioses…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Los caballeros del Zodiaco

Saga de Zeus

Capitulo 3: El guardián deshonroso…

Seiya, Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga viajaban en un avión desde Japon hasta el monte Olimpo cuando finalmente comienzan a ver la montaña de los dioses en su gran esplendor…

Seiya: Aquí es…

Hyoga: La morada de los dioses…

Shiryu: Que esperamos?

Shun: Por Athena!

Al decir eso todos saltan del avión en vuelo de aproximadamente unos 30 metros de altura para poder caer en la ladera de la montaña lo que hace que puedan empezar a subir las montaña escalando las laderas rocosas del monte donde los dioses moran…

Shun: Falta poco para la cima…

Cuando finalmente llegan a la cima de la montaña observan una puerta dorada de gran tamaño hecha de oro solido y adornada con marfil blanco, esta se extendia al menos una 5 metros de ancho y ascendia hasta que no podía verse mas en el cielo, asi era la puerta divina…

Hyoga: Sorprendente… es gigantesca…

Seiya: Nada menos que para los dioses solamente…

Shiryu: Debemos cruzar…

Una risa maligna se siente mientras le sigue una voz joven con un acento al estilo francés hablar…

¿?¿?: Quieren cruzar la puerta del Olimpo… jajaj… primero deberán demostrar que valen la pena para cruzarla…

Shun: Quien dijo eso?

Un guerrero con una armadura blanca y con adornos rosados en sus brazos, piernas, uvas en el centro del pecho y lo que parece ser una botella de vino en su brazo derecho, hombreras con forma de ramas de uva apareció…

Dionisos: Fui yo… mi nombre es Pied… Encarnación terrenal de Dionisos… Guardian de la puerta de los dioses…

Hyoga: El guardian que Eolo menciono…

Dionisos: Parece que Eolo me considero… la puerta solo puede ser abierta por un dios… si me derrotan con gusto se las abro..

Seiya: Entonces eso haremos… Meteoros de Pegaso!..

Seiya ataco a Dionisos con sus meteoros pero estos desaparecieron de la nada al llegar a Dionisos…

Seiya: Pero que?

Dionisos: Jajaja… realmente son tan débiles que ni siquiera pudieron tocarme…

Dionisos elevo su cosmos creando una nube color rosada que era casi del todo transparente sin que este haga ningún movimiento alguno…

Dionisos: Eso bastara para matarlos..-

Shiryu: Que es esta nube?

Dionisos: Ya lo descubrirán…

Al momento de la creación Hyoga cae desmayado por efecto de la nube y pierde la consciencia rápidamente…

Shun: Hyoga!

Dionisos: Es mi cosmos embriagador… este los embriagara hasta dejarlos incosnciente y finalmente moriran dormidos…

Seiya: Demonios… Shiryu, Shun, no respiren su cosmos… Meteoro de pegaso!

Shiryu: La cólera del dragon!

Shun: Cadena de andromeda…

Los 3 lanzaron un ataque en conjunto para poder darle a Dionisos un golpe que fallo lamentablemente, apenas llego a el los 3 ataques fueron detenidos de la nada…

Dionisos: Que inútiles… sus ataques no pueden hacerme nada, mi cosmos es demasiado poderoso para ustedes…

Shiryu y Seiya caen desmayados y solo quedaba Shun de pie…

Shun: Este no puede ser el fin…

Dionisos: Veo que has sobrevivido a mi cosmos mas que los demás… es inútil que no lo respires, se filtra por tu piel, asi mientras duermes también sigue haciéndolo… por haber llegado tan lejos te dare el honor de morir con una de mis técnicas…

Dionisos separa sus brazos elevándolos hacia arriba mientras eleva su cosmos, al llegar ambos brazos arriba estos bajan a gran velocidad hacia abajo y lleva el brazo derecho hacia adelante gritando el nombre de su ataque..

Dionisos: Ahora muere.. Bebida Divina!

Un gran ken cósmico salió de su brazo derecho creando la forma de un gran chorro rosáceo que parecía ser vino el cual llega a Shun y lo baña en el elevándolo por los aires y cayendo de cabeza contra el piso, Shun consciente aun comienza a agonizar y se empieza a ver unos vapores extraños saliendo de su cuerpo…

Shun: Que.. que sucede?

Dionisos: La bebida divina era solo para los dioses… el vino jamás debió llegar a sus bocas mortales, ese vino bendito con el que te bañe te ira quemando de a poco hasta que finalmente mueras…

Shun: No… no es posible que hayamos per..dido…

Shun pierde la consciencia finalmente y Dionisos se da vuelta para marcharse dejando morir a los caballeros de Athena cuando comienza a sentir un cosmos extraño para el…

Dionisos: Que es ese cosmos…

¿?¿?: Asi que pudiste con mis compañeros fácilmente…

Dionisos: Otro caballero mas?... Jaja Athena no puede ser tan tonta… que te hace pensar que podras conmigo…

Finalmente Ikky se hace presente ante Dionisos para poder responderle…

Ikky: Que clase de guerrero usa esos trucos sucios… no tienes honor.. Soy Ikky de Fenix… y esta será tu tumba Dionisos…

Dionisos: Mi tumba dices… jajajaja… jamás me había reido tanto! Si realmente quieres demostrarlo entonces hazlo… te espero…

Ikky: Muy bien….

Ikky comienza a correr hacia Dionisos a gran velocidad y arroja un golpe seco hacia su rostro que se detiene en frente suyo como si nada…

Dionisos: Eso es todo lo que tienes? Dejame demostrarte mi poder…

Desde cerca Dionisos arroja un ken que golpea a Ikky y lo deja inconsciente junto con los demás caballeros de Athena y eleva su cosmos creando otra vez la nube embriagadora que logra quitarle la vida a los cinco caballeros de Athena…

Dionisos: Que escoria… jajaja! Ni siquiera pudieron entrar al Olimpo…

Detrás suyo las puertas se olímpicas se abren y el ingresa al Olimpo como si nada, dejando que el tiempo pase y hasta que finalmente el cosmos de Athena se apaga y ella también muere…

Dionisos: Asi que finalmente murió…

Ese mismo dia Dionisos se encontraba en el templo de Zeus hablando con el a solas…

Zeus: Hiciste un gran trabajo Dionisos… tu solo detuviste a los caballeros de Athena

Dionisos: Si mi señor… yo lo hice… mientras el resto de Olimpo se rascaba el ombligo…

Dionisos en secreto empieza a elevar su cosmos embiragador procurando que Zeus no lo notara…

Zeus: Sabes que debería de darte la recompensa que te mereces…. A partir de ahora tu gobernaras la región del mundo que quieras… sea de quien sea es tuya… solo debemos reconstruirlo…

Dionisos: Tengo una mejor idea… que tal si yo gobierno el mundo?

Zeus: Que insinúas?

Dionisos: Que ahora yo soy el rey de los dioses!

Dice cuando finalmente Zeus cae victima del cosmos embriagador de Dionisos y muere en sus manos quedando el como rey de los dioses y finalmente gobernando el mundo que Zeus quería cambiar…

Dionisos: jajaja! Que fácil fue todo.. el mundo es mio, el Olimpo me teme, y yo soy el mas poderoso de todos los dioses!

¿?¿?: Te equivocas Dionisos…

Dionisos: Quien dijo eso?

Eolo: Yo fui… junto con el resto de los dioses…

Eolo se hace presente en la habitación principal del templo de Zeus y detrás del todos los dioses olímpicos aparecen…

Eolo: Te has merecido el castigo del Olimpo Dionisos… ahora sufriras el CASTIGO DIVINO!

Al decir eso todos los dioses bajan sus brazos a gran velocidad haciendo que un trueno caiga sobre Dionisos lo que hace que el sea electrocutado hasta desaparecer gritando de dolor…

Ahora a la realidad… Ikky se mantenía parado en frente de Dionisos mientras el se agarraba su cabeza con gran fuerza y su cuerpo arrodillado en el piso seguía el movimiento de dolor…

Dionisos: Que ha sucedido?

Ikky: Fuiste victima de mi ken de la ilucion… pude ver todos tus deseos y al final tu castigo…

Dionisos: Que… maldito desgraciado!

Dionisos se para poder elevar su cosmos embriagador…

Ikky: Es inútil que lo intentes… mientras tu sufrías yo evapore todo el alcohol de tu cosmos… ni siquiera te queda cosmos para poder atacar…

Dionisos: Eso lo veremos! Bebida Divina!.

Dionisos ataca a Ikky con su Bebida Divina pero Ikky eleva su cosmos y con solo un ataque parte al medio el ataque de Dionisos haciendo que este fluya hacia arriba y abajo y golpeando a Dionisos para hacer que este vuele por los aires hasta chocar contra la puerta olímpica…

Ikky: Aleteo del Fenix!

Al caer Dionisos vuelve a pararse y comienza a perder sangre debajo de su armadura…

Dionisos: Como es posible…

Eolo apareció detrás suyo como si nada para responder eso…

Eolo: Es posible por que no vales nada…

Dionisos: E… Eolo…

Ikky: Otro dios…

En ese mismo instante Seiya, Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga despierta para ver el momento final de Dionisos…

Shun: Hermano!

Seiya: Ikky…

Mientras Eolo hablaba con Dionisos…

Eolo: Asi que tu plan era acabar con Zeus… eres un traidor Dionisos… no mereces la vida en este lugar… no mereces portar una kamei…

Dionisos: No Eolo espera… no.. no es lo que piensas…

Eolo: No… no lo es… es mucho mas… prepárate Dionisos por que esta será tu tumba! Brisa Boreal!

Dionisos: Nooooooo! (gritos de dolor)

Eolo lleva su mano abierta hacia adelante y deja salir una ráfaga de viento lo suficiente poderosa para poder golpear en todo el cuerpo a Dionisos y deshacerse de el en pocos segundo dejando solamente su armadura manchada de sangre…

Shun: Mato a su compañero…

Eolo: Un traidor es un traidor no importa que armadura porte o a quien diga servir… si quieren cruzar esta puerta deberán oírme…

Eolo eleva su cosmos y con un golpe seco abre la puerta olímpica dejando libre la vista de una luz blanca completamente que no permite ver nada mas…

Eolo: Al Olimpo no entra nadie que no posea sangre divina… sus armaduras habían sido bañadas por la sangre de Athena anteriormente en su guerra contra Hades… si desean pueden usar la sangre del traidor de Dionisos..

Seiya: Por que nos ayudas?

Eolo: Por que se lo que quieren y aunque sea un sirviente de Zeus les apoyo a mi manera…

Seiya: Que significa eso…

Eolo: Ya lo sabran mas adelante… escuchen bien… Athena está en la habitación principal en el templo de Zeus… ella esta soportando un gran tornado creado por Zeus que durara hasta que muera o se abra la habitación donde esta… tienen 6 horas solamente…

Shiryu: 6 horas! Hay que apresurarse…

Hyoga: Que esperamos?

Ikky: Que termine de hablar…

Eolo: Hay mas… el templo de Zeus posee 10 sellos… los 10 protegidos por dioses… no todos los dioses han despertado por lo que en algunos templos habran dioses menores al cuidado del lugar… si quieren entrar al templo de Zeus deben ir a cada templo y romper el sello de cada dios.. este se encuentra en el coloso en frente del templo… y solo puede ser destruido por un objeto divino o envuelto en el cosmos de un dios… no creo que ustedes puedan destruirlos fácilmente asi que deberán usar las armas de cada dios…

Shun: Sus armas….

Eolo: Asi es… no tengo nada mas que decirles.. salvo que uno de esos templos es mio… y no dudare en matarlos si entran en el…

Seiya: No te temeremos…

Eolo solo se fue por la puerta sagrada y los santos de Athena decididos ingresaron en ella protegiéndose de la sangre de Athena que había bañado sus armaduras cuando ella murió en la guerra contra Hades, mientras que Ikky aprovecho la sangre de Dionisos… y asi todos ingresaron al Olimpo para comenzar la batalla divina…

Mientras en el lo mas profundo del mar un Dios hablaba con su sirviente…

Julian: Sorrentos… quiero que luches en esta guerra, yo me quedare cuidando el fondo marino, tu ve al Olimpo, podras entrar con mi bendición…

Sorrentos: Si mi señor… eso hare….

Y el señor de las aguas sur atlánticas partió hacia el Olimpo siendo cubierto por cosmos de Poseidon lo que lo llevo al frente de las puertas olímpicas en pocos minutos…

Continuara…..


	4. Chapter 4

Los caballeros del Zodiaco

Saga de Zeus

Capitulo 4: Apolo, música al corazón….

(Mitología griega: Apolo era el dios de la música y el sol)

Los caballeros lograron pasar las puertas doradas e ingresar a un bello jardín repletos de caminos de pisos blancos que emanaban un brillo palido y varias estatuas de dioses repartidas por el jardín, a lo lejos se veian los templos de los dioses en varios colores y detrás de ellos estatuas gigantes que a simple vista parecían no mas alta que una persona.

Seiya: Asi que este es el Olimpo…

Hyoga: Es un lugar hermoso…

Shun: Digno de un dios…

Shiryu: Por algo esta prohibido para los humanos….

Ikky: Hablando no haremos nada, Athena esta cautiva y solo si los colosos caen podremos entrar…. Que esperamos?

Seiya: Tiene razón… son 10 templos… separémonos…

Hyoga: Cada uno tome un camino y asi destruyamos los colosos…

Shun: Vamos…

Los 5 caballeros se separan yendo cada uno a un punto cardinal diferente (norte, sur, este, oeste, noroeste :trollface:) Seiya que se dirigía hacia el este llego a unas escaleras blancas que conducían a un templo visible desde lejos con un color rojizo claro…

Seiya: El primer templo…

Al seguir el camino llego a dicho templo, su color rojizo llamativo y sus adornos exteriores que formaban arpas y dos soles, uno brillando intensamente y el otro apagado y ambos emitían un calor tenue que se sentía…

Seiya: Es increíble…

Seiya ingreso al templo cautelosamente teniendo cuidado de cualquier cosa y en el centro del templo pudo ver una estatua de al menos 10 metros de altura de un hombre joven sosteniendo el sol con una mano y con la otra el techo…

Seiya: Un hombre con el sol en sus manos… quien será el guardian de este templo..

El silencio se corto al oírse una melodía triste tocada en cuerdas dulces de arpa, una melodía que inevitablemente provoco el llanto en Seiya, cosa extraña, a su vez Seiya sentía el cosmos de alguien pero no podía deducir quien…

Seiya: Por… por que estoy llorando, es como cuando leimos el testamento de Aiolos…

Una voz joven responde a sus preguntas…

¿?¿?: Es inútil que lo intentes… no podras dejar de llorar, al oir mi melodía inmediatamente lloraras..

Seiya: Quien dijo eso?

Un guerrero de cabellos rojizos y ojos café vistiendo una armadura color roja clara con detalles blancos y simbolos que representaban el sol en su pecho, guantes y piernas, portando un arpa del mismo color de tamaño pequeño se presento allí.

Apolo: Soy el guardian de este templo sagrado, Elliot, encarnacion terrenal de Apolo dios del sol y la música, y ese es el coloso solar, tu intruso, no deberías estar aquí.

Seiya: Apolo? Ya veo, por eso el sol…

Apolo: Asi… veo que has caído en mi melodía de pena, una técnica muy débil de mi parte, al oírla lloraras hasta morir ahogado en tu propio llanto.

Seiya: Entonces si te detengo dejare de llorar… eso se puede arreglar.. Meteoro de pegaso!

Grito Seiya y ataco a Apolo, este no se movio en ningún momento y el ataque de Seiya se estreyo contra un muro invisible de cosmos a pocos centímetros de Apolo…

Apolo: Bah.. pensé que serias mas poderoso, no pudiste contra el escudo divino..

Seiya: Escudo divino?

Apolo: Es generado por nuestras Kamei… todos los dioses lo poseemos, quizás tu ya hayas enfrentado dicho escudo contra Poseidon, si quieres vencerme primero debes romperlo y para eso debes tener el mismo cosmos que un dios…

Seiya: Entonces debo incrementar mi cosmos… Arde cosmos! Cometa de pegaso!

Una vez mas Seiya ataco a Apolo pero con otra técnica, esta vez la técnica se enfrento al escudo divino el cual detuvo fácilmente el ataque de Seiya y causo que revotara y golpeara a Seiya..

Apolo: Resínate… es imposible que rompas el escudo divino sin ninguna ayuda… solo los dioses pueden destruirlo…

Seiya logro levantarse ya herido y las lagrimas empezaban a brotar mas de sus ojos, cosa que causo que su vista se nublara totalmente y no pudiera ver…

Seiya: Demonios… he perdido la vista…

Apolo: No podras vencer… será mejor que te resignes ahora… o no tendre piedad de tu pecado…

Seiya: Mi pecado? Acaso es un pecado querer proteger a Athena y al mundo..

Apolo: Tu pecado es tu soberbia, querer pisar el mismo suelo que los dioses… veo que no muestras arrepentimiento, solo por eso usare otra melodía…

Ahora comienza a tocar en su arpa una melodía lenta con son melancolico también, en donde se oian notas agudas en mayoría y notas graves tocando el corazón de los oyentes..

Apolo: Esta es la melodía del perdón, al oírla sabes que te perdono, un dios benevolente sabe cuando perdonar y veo que aunque no te arrepientes mereces el perdón, y al oir esta melodía recibiras el perdón..

Al oir las notas de esa sonata Seiya lleva su mano al corazón en señal de dolor y comienza a hacer notar el sufrimiento que lleva en si…

Seiya: Que.. que es este dolor? Por que este dolor?

Apolo: La melodía del perdón te llega al corazón, no solo yo perdono todo tu mal, tu perdonas a quien te ha herido, y finalmente, tu corazón explotara..

Seiya: QUE?

En ese momento en la mente de Seiya empieza a ver recuerdos de cuando era un niño en el orfanato y ve peleas que tubo contra Jabu, Shiryu y otros niños, el momento en que se separo de su hermana y todos los momentos triste de su vida, lo que hacia que su corazón lata mas y mas fuerte y rápido haciendo que su dolor incremente mas…

Seiya: Es.. es insoportable.. acaso este es el perdón?

Apolo: Este es mi perdón, y tu moriras perdonado…

Seiya finalmente cae arrodillado y empieza a escupir sangre cuando finalmente cae al piso pronunciando el nombre de Athena hasta cerrar los ojos…

Seiya: Sa…o…ri

Antes de que el cayera desmayado una extraña melodía suena en flauta ocasionando que la melodía de Apolo se corte para escuchar la otra…

Apolo: Que es ese sonido?

Seiya al dejar de sufrir logra levantarse para ver a Apolo mirar en varias direcciones hasta dar con la silueta de un caballero de extraña armadura, con alas y garras entra tocando una flauta…

Seiya: So..rrentos.. como has llegado hasta aquí?.

El general marino de saren deja de tocar solo para responder la pregunta de Seiya…

Sorrentos: Vine gracias a la ayuda de Poseidon, y parece que llegue en el momento justo..

Apolo: Asi que Poseidon traiciona al Olimpo también… jaja.. por que te habrá embiado a ti en lugar de venir el…

Sorrentos: Quien sabe.. quizás deba luchar contra ti…

Apolo: Es un duelo..

Seiya: Espera, esta es mi batalla Sorrentos..

Sorrentos: Yo me encargare Seiya, tu ve por Athena…

Seiya: Me quedare aquí mismo…

Y en esta inesperada reunión termina por sarvarle la vida a Seiya de la melodía de Apolo, pero abre la puerta a una nueva batalla..

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

Los caballeros del Zodiaco

Saga de Zeus

Capitulo 5: Adiós, dulce melodía del mar

Sorrento había ingresado al campo de batalla tocando su melodía para poder salvar a Seiya de la muerte y enfrentando al dios Apolo a una batalla, la melodía del arpa de Apolo había detenido su marcha mientra que la flauta de Sorrento esperaba para sonar…

Sorrento: Quien triunfara?

Apolo: No tienen oportunidad, tu ya mereces morir sin perdón de los dioses..

Sorrento: Castígueme entonces..

Apolo: Atrevido… seguro lo hare…

Apolo empieza a tocar otra vez la melodía de pena generando de vuelta en Seiya las lagrimas y también en Sorrento pero este logro detenerla tocando su flauta y empezando con la melodía de la muerte que no solo detuvo la melodía de Apolo, también causo el efecto de ataque en el..

Apolo: Que? Es imposible como es que con tu melodía puedes hacerme sufrir asi, yo el dios de la música…

Sorrento: Mi melodía viaja directo al cerebro, mientras que por lo que vi la tuya debe de ser oida..

Apolo: Desgraciado...

Pero Apolo que jamás solto su arpa toco una sola nota para empezar con la melodía del perdón y hacer que Sorrento y Seiya empezaran a agonizar y a sentir su corazón tratar de huir..

Sorrento: Es cierto es un dolor insoportable… pero se como detenerlo..

El volvió a tomar su flauta y empezó con la melodía de la muerte deteniendo otra vez a Apolo y pasando directo al climax lo que ocaciono que Apolo sufriera mas..

Apolo: Por que tienes tanto poder humano insolente!

Sorrento: Acaso no te oi decir que tu eras la encarnacion de Apolo? Tu eres humano también y mientras tu soberbia sea tan grande como para menospreciar a tu raza tu poder será mas débil..

Apolo: Mal..dito.. no crei que debería llegar a tocar esta melodía pero te la mereces…

Una nota del arpa basto para poder detener la melodía de Sorrento y paralizarlo y finalmente una nueva melodía que enfocaba graves y medios se hizo notar en el entorno, sonando solo para los oídos del general marino mientras que a Seiya no le sucedia nada, Sorrento inmóvil cayo arrodillado al piso.

Seiya: Porque a mi no me sucede nada?

Apolo: Esta melodía solo afecta a quienes se merecen la muerte.. La melodía del castigo!

Sorrento: No puedo moverme…

Apolo: No lo intentes tampoco… mientras mas fuerte suene mas poderoso será tu dolor!

La melodía empieza a sonar mas y mas fuerte haciendo que Sorrento agonice mientras Seiya comienza a atacar a Apolo pero sus ataque no le hacen nada debido al escudo divino.

Sorrento: Es un dolor terrible… de.. debo alcanzar la flauta..

Con la poca fuerza que tenia Sorrento comenzó a mover su brazo derecho para tratar de alcanzar su flauta cosa que le era demasiado duro…

Apolo: No creas que te dejare..

Apolo empieza a tocar mas fuerte su melodía y Sorrento cae completamente acostado en el piso convulsionando hasta no mas poder, tratando todavía de alncanzar su flauta cuando finalmente lo logra la lleva a la boca y da un soplido que genera un sonido totalmente agudo haciendo que una de las cuerdas del arpa de Apolo se rompa y el arpa quede totalmente inútil.

Apolo: Maldito has roto mi arpa!

Seiya: Sorrento!

Seiya fue en ayuda de Sorrento y logro levantarlo para oir lo que serian sus ultimas palabras..

Seiya: Sorrento… estaras bien..

Sorrento: De ti depende Seiya… que el mundo siga vivo depende de ti y de los demás, yo ya cumpli mi misión que era ayudarlos… ahora es tu turno..

(el que tenga el link del tema que suena en este tipo de escenas que me lo pase después y si quiere oírlo hágalo)

Seiya: No Sorrento no moriras, recuerda que debes cuidar a Poseidon como su general…

Sorrento: Seiya… ya no puedes hacer nada por mi… Poseidon defenderá el fondo marino, y después vendrán nuevos guerreros, tu de…bes pe...lear por A…the...na.

Finalmente solo lanza un tosido final y cierra los ojos para morir en brazos de Seiya y dejar este mundo en la morada de los dioses..

Seiya: Sorrento… descansa en paz, te lo mereces…

Seiya dejo el cuerpo de Sorrento en el piso y se levanta para mirar a Apolo y encararlo finalmente…

Seiya: Pagaras por esto Apolo!

Apolo: Jajaja… quiero verlo… demuestra que su muerte valio la pena!

Seiya: Lo hare! Dame tu fuerza pegaso!

Grito Seiya mientras elevaba su cosmos al máximo y lanzaba su ataque.

Seiya: Meteoros de pegaso!

Finalmente cuando el ataque de Seiya llega a chocar contra el escudo divino este lo detiene pero el ataque de Seiya se hace mas y mas fuerte hasta que finalmente el escudo se rompió y Seiya logra golpear a Apolo..

Apolo: Como? Es imposible un humano rompió el escudo divino!

Seiya: Rindete Apolo, ahora que tu arpa esta rota no tendras oportunidad contra mi…

Apolo: Jajajajaj! Realmente piensas que me derrotaras! Mi arpa no era mi única arma Seiya… recuerda que soy el dios del sol…

Apolo elevo su cosmos en una nube roja que emanaba calor a todas las direcciones y eleva su brazo derecho con la palma abierta para poder concentrar su cosmos en una esfera brillante como el sol y llevar su brazo hacia delante para que esta esfera explote creando una gran cantidad de cristales calientes que hiban directo hacia Seiya…

Apolo: Cristales Solares!

Estos al llegar impactan contra Seiya mandándolo a volar en dirección contraria al ataque y estrellándolo contra un pilar haciendo que este se quiebre…

Seiya: Que poder tiene…

Apolo: Preparate Seiya por que has desatado la ira del dios Apolo…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

NT: Creo que debi subir esto hace mucho pero me olvide… Saint Seiya (caballeros del zodiaco) no me pertenece los derechos son de Masami Kurumada… me cuesta escribir en 3ra persona… generalmente yo hago rol descriptivo de SS en primera persona, allí si que soy detallista pero en 3ra no me va tan bien…

Los caballeros del Zodiaco

La saga de Zeus

Capitulo 6: El ultimo rayo del sol.

Seiya había recibido de lleno el ataque de Apolo saliendo volando y chocando contra una columna de mármol detrás suyo ocasionando que esta se cayera sobre.

Con la poca fuerza que tenia logro levantarse para seguir encarando a Apolo y poder atacarlo otra vez…

Seiya: No me rendiré… te derrotare y vengare a Sorrento.. Cometa de Pegaso!

El ataque de Seiya se abrió paso por todo el templo viajando a al menos 1 metro del piso cortando el aire como un cuchillo a la mantequilla y llegando hasta Apolo que ya no poseía mas su escudo divino el cual aferro sus pies al piso y elevo su cosmos en una gran nube rojiza y estiro sus brazos hacia adelante para poder detener el ataque de Seiya tan fácil como atrapar una roca.

Apolo: Jajaja…. No entiendo como un ser tan inútil como tu pudo destruir mi escudo divino… en mi mano esta tu ataque y ni siquiera me causa dolor, jajaja que te parece si te lo regreso…

Apolo solo arroja el cometa de Pegaso de regreso a Seiya pero esta vez el cometa se torna color anaranjado y comienza a arder en fuego generando una gran onda calórica que derrite varios pilares e incluso parte del suelo con tanta facilidad, este ataque al llegar a Seiya lo golpea directamente en el pecho destruyendo su pechera y creando un gran agujero en esta que no atravesó su cuerpo por que esta logro resistirlo…

Su cuerpo cae arrodillado en el piso y solo levanta el rostro para verla la cara a Apolo y decir lo que podrían ser sus últimas palabras.

Seiya: Como es posible que me regresara mi ataque de tal manera? Acaso es cierto que los dioses son invencibles…

Apolo: jeje… así es Seiya... los dioses somos invencibles por los humanos jamás podrás vencerme aunque logres portar tu armadura divina, ahora solo morirás en vano…

Finalmente Apolo voltea y decide marcharse para dejar que Seiya pasara sus últimos momentos de vida en soledad y el cae al piso completamente cerrando los ojos para esperar la muerte, pero en la mente de Seiya siente la voz de alguien conocido para él que le habla desde el mas alla…

¿?¿?: Seiya… ya te has rendido? Has olvidado todo lo que batallaste para proteger a Athena…

Seiya: Esa voz… es de… Aioria…

Aioria: Seiya, no te rindas ahora, lograste sobrevivir las 12 casas, Asgard, las guerra contra Poseidon y Hades, no debes rendirte ahora que estas tan cerca de salvar el mundo que Athena tanto ama…

Seiya: Aioria… no, no lo hare, no debo…

Seiya empieza a levantarse poco a poco mientras eleva su cosmos tanto que este brilla en blanco y crea una luz pura que hace que Apolo se de vuelta solo para verle…

Apolo: Sigues vivo? Veo que quieres que te mate rápidamente…

Seiya continuaba diciendo las palabras al espíritu de Aioria que oia en su mente.

Seiya: No puedo rendirme ahora! Te derrotare, hare que el sacrificio de Sorrento valga la pena y destruiré ese coloso!

Finalmente el cosmos de Seiya se eleva creando una transparente niebla blanca que se esparce por todo el templo de Apolo y crea un torrente de viento tan potente que el mismo debe protegerse de este..

Apolo: Que este poder? Es imposible que un humano pueda hacer esto!

Seiya: No, es totalmente posible! Los humanos podemos todo gracias al esfuerzo que ustedes los dioses jamás ha hecho! COMETA DE PEGASO!

Seiya cargo todo su cosmos en su brazo derecho para finalmente atacar a Apolo con el cometa de pegaso haciendo que todo su cosmos se concentrara en su puño y fuera a gran velocidad directo hacia Apolo logrando golpearle con una terrible fuerza atravesando su pecho y dejando salir un gran chorro de sangre por la espalda de Apolo.

Apolo: Co… como es posible… un humano me derroto… no… no lo hizo, aun no he muerto… te destruiré Seiya! Acabare contigo!

Seiya: Hazlo Apolo, intentalo!

Apolo: Con gusto…

Apolo elevo su cosmos hasta un punto en que todo el templo se inundo de cosmoenergia de color rojizo y solo elevo sus brazos hacia el firmamento para poder concentrar todo su cosmos en una pequeña esfera del diámetro de un balón de futbol que brillaba intensamente como un sol…

Apolo: Ahora sufriras el ataque mas poderoso del dios del sol..

La esfera empieza a crecer de la nada haciéndose del tamaño de una roca primero, después paso a tener el tamaño de una mesa y asi fue creciendo hasta que ya no cabia en los brazos de Apolo y parecia un sol en miniatura comparado con el original, la sangre de Apolo brotaba de su pecho y este moria poco a poco…

Apolo: Si he de morir, te llevare conmigo ahora sentiras lo que es la ira de los dioses, preparate para recibir la Supernova Solar!

Finalmente la esfera esplota generando una onda expansiva de gran magnitud que hace que Seiya salga volando y se estrelle contra una pared recibiendo el golpe de lleno y sufriendolo cada vez mas mientras el ataque no desistia de poder y por algun motivo no se expandia mas alla de los muros del templo de Apolo.

Seiya siquiera podia elevar su cosmos pero sentia un cosmos conocido para el que lo protegia, el de Athena que dentro del gran tornado hecho por Zeus estaba arrodillada orando por sus santos y enviando cosmos para que Seiya resistiera la supernova solar

Finalmente la explocion sesa y Apolo observa con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a Seiya que seguia alli vivo caer de pie en frente suyo como si nada hubiera pasado después de todo…

Apolo: Co… como es posible que sobrevivieras…

Seiya: El cosmos de Athena me salvo, mientras que tu malgastabas tu energia ella oraba por mi vida…

Un gran estruendo se siente a ver atrás se pudo observar el coloso del sol caer en pedazos culpa la misma tecnica de Apolo.

Apolo: El coloso del sol…. Ha caido….

Finalmente Apolo cae al piso y muere después de ver como su coloso era destruido por culpa suya y acto seguido su templo tambien cae en pedazos dejando a Seiya huir antes de ello y poder encontrar a Eolo en las afueras del templo totalmente cansado…

Seiya: Eolo… que haces aquí?

Eolo: Calma… gracias a mi el Olimpo no fue destruido en un acto de locura de Apolo, mientras a ti te protegia tu diosa yo cree una barrera que encerro el ataque dentro del templo, si escapaba quizas todo el Olimpo habria sido destruido…

Seiya: Su propio ataque destruyo su templo..

Eolo: Apolo era un dios muy orgulloso… y su orgullo lo llevo a destruir todo pensando en morir habiendo acabado con su asesino…. Vete ya al siguiente templo

Seiya: Por que me dejas ir? Acaso tu no quieres lo mismo que ellos?

Eolo: Ese es mi problema… vete o te mato..

Seiya se marcho hacia el siguiente templo mientras que a lo lejos una gran puerta con 10 cerraduras cada una con un simbolo divino deja caer la que representaba el simbolo de Apolo dejando oir un estruendo y permitiendo a Zeus oir detrás de esa puerta el estruendo…

Zeus: Asi que Apolo murio…. Pobre… era un gran guerrero… jajajajaja.

Lejos de alli Shun llegaba a un templo adornado con bella flores y grandes jardines con estanques y arbustos de rosas…

Shun: Finalmente he llegado a un templo… de quien sera….

Continuara…..

Si a alguien le gusta el rol descriptivo de saint seiya aquí un foro

.ws


	7. Chapter 7

Los caballeros del zodiaco

Saga de Zeus

Capitulo 7: El guerrero de la soberbia.

Finalmente Shun había llegado a un templo rodeado de jardines de rosas, lirios y violetas, lagos por todos lados y estatuas de la diosa del amor y la belleza en las afueras, todo dejando claro su dueña y quien podría ser su rival ahora…

Shun: El templo de Afrodita…

Shun sin temor alguno entro al templo, lo que en el interior parecía ser un gran laberinto de habitaciones adornardas con velas de colores varios y flores, esculturas de guerreros que reflejaban la belleza, entre ellos esculturas de Lugonis, Albafika y Afrodita de Piscis y de guerreros de los cuales Afrodita había tenido amoríos, un gran templo dedicado a la lujuria y la belleza…

Despues de unos momentos de vagar por el templo perdido de orientación Shun llego al centro del templo que mostraba al coloso de ese lugar, una estatua hecha de mármol fino de la Diosa Afrodita con ropas tradicionales griegas donde se quitaba la parte superior mostrando la espalda y dejando caer sus cabellos por delante, la cabeza de la diosa afrodita miraba para atrás clavando una mirada incitadora y una sonrisa macabra…

Shun: Que clase de coloso es este? No importa, mi misión es destruirlo.

Shun hizo el intento de atacar el coloso con las cadenas de Andromeda haciendo que están choquen contra el pero estas regresan sin siquiera haberle causado un rasguño al coloso…

Shun: Como?..

Entonces Shun recordó las palabras de Eolo que decía debían destruir los colosos usando las armas divinas, entonces debía solo encontrar y derrotar a Afrodita, aunque su cadena le decía que ella podría ya haberlo encontrado a el cuando comenzaron a moverse por si solas buscando un enemigo en todas las direcciones pero este no aparecia, solo se oia una risa masculina y femenina al mismo tiempo cuando finalmente apareció la diosa Afrodita sentada en un gran trono hecho con espinas de rosas y petalos de lirios.

Afrodita: Asi que tu eres el iluso que se atrevió a ingresar a este templo? No pareces la gran cosa…

Shun: La diosa Afrodita… ya veo entonces debere derrotarla para poder destruir el coloso…

Afrodita: Vas al grano por lo que veo… asi es, Ese es el coloso de la belleza, pero no creo que puedas contra mi, igualmente, no pienso mancharme las manos con la sangre impura de un mortal que no sabe respetar a los dioses…. Narciso!

La dios llamo el nombre de su mas fiel guerrero Narciso, un guerrero de cabellos marrones rulados y ojos azules, rostro bello y armadura celeste con detalles blanquecinos en los brazos y piernas, un casco que poseía laureles para adornarle su armadura y resaltar mas detalles, en el pecho tenia el símbolo del Olimpo en rojo.

Narciso: Un placer conocerte caballero de Andromeda, hemos oído de ti, el cuerpo de Hades, Shun de Andromeda… será un placer para mi, Salvatore encarnacion terrenal de Narciso, encargarme de ti.

Shun: Narciso…

Afrodita: Asi es… mi mejor guerrero, perfecto para acabarte… hagamos un trato Shun… si tu puedes vencerle en batalla, yo con gusto destruiré mi propio coloso y te permitiré el paso por el templo…

Shun: Debo derrotar a Narciso para poder destruir el coloso entonces? No me gustan las batallas a mi, jamás me agradaron, pero si debo luchar para salvar el mundo de Athena lo hare…

Narciso: jejeje… no resistirás ni 5 minutos…

Shun se pone en posición defensiva mientras sus cadenas bajaban al piso para esperar cualquier cosa mientras que Narciso solo se reia por lo bajo y jugaba con sus cabellos esperando reacción alguna de Shun.

Afrodita: Que empiece el combate….

Al dar la orden Afrodita no hubo movimiento alguno, Shun esperaba un ataque de Narciso mientras que Narciso estaba muy ocupado en si mismo como para mostrar interés en Shun, el tiempo pasaba y no ocurria nada y la diosa Afrodita permanecia en silencio..

Narciso: Porque no abres fuego tu?

Shun: No me gusta pelear como a ustedes, por eso espero tu ataque…

Narciso: No pienses que me rebajare a atacarte…

Shun: Tan grande es tu soberbia Narciso?

Narciso: jejeje….Porque un ser perfecto como yo debe rebajarse a luchar contra la escoria? Solo peleo contra ti porque Lady Afrodita me lo ha pedido, pero si por mi fuera siquiera te miraría el rostro tan horrendo que tienes.

Shun: Entonces abrire fuego yo…Cadenas de Andromeda!

Shun ataco con sus cadenas directo a Narciso y antes de llegar estas se detienen como si nada a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro…

Narciso: Veo que eres atrevido, atacar directo al rostro.. Lamentablemente para ti no has podido romper el escudo divino… ahora sentiras tu ataque.. ojo por ojo, diente por diente, rostro por rostro…

El ataque de Shun es regresado sin que Narciso hiciera movimiento alguno y este viaja directo a rostro de Shun, el como única defensa que pudo hacer fue poner su mano entre su rostro y la cadena para protegerse, ocasionando que la cadena de punta perfore su mano y lanzando un gran chorro de sangre directo a su rostro…

Narciso: Has tenido suerte de reaccionar… ahora tu rostro es mas horrendo que antes…. Manchado de sangre… perfecto para el cuerpo de Hades..

Shun: Por que piensas que me interesa como luzca mi rostro? Mi misión es salvar a Athena y debo cumplirla sin importar mis heridas…

Narciso: Moriras por proteger a alguien mas… en este mundo no importa nadie mas que tu mismo… ya que nadie hara nada por ti..

Shun: Eso no es cierto.. Athena ha hecho tanto por nosotros, tanto por el mundo y no debemos permitir que muera…

Narciso: Entonces prosigue… quiero ver que me derrotes… jajajaja

Shun volvió a su posición de ataque después de haberse quitado su cadena que estaba incrustada en su mano y vuelve a atacar a Narciso con las cadenas de andromeda, obteniendo ningún resultado de vuelta….

Narciso: Jajajaja! Tu ni siquieras puedes tocarme, tu poder es tan débil que ni siquiera te permite acercarte a mi… sere bueno y acabare contigo… tu muerte será el tributo para Afrodita…

Afrodita: Muy bien Narciso… pero si lo matas yo hare de su cadáver un trofeo para mi muro..

Narciso: Tiene un concepto de belleza muy pobre Lady Afrodita… podría decir que incluso una araña es mas bella que este mequetrefe…

Shun: Recuerda mis palabras Narciso… tu soberbia te matara.

Narciso: Insolente… sigues desafiándome a pesar de que soy tan bueno que decidi darte una muerte rápida.. creo que cambie de opinión, sufriras una muerte lenta y dolorosa…

Narciso separa sus brazos en derecha e izquierda con las palmas abiertas y comienza a elevar su cosmos en una nube celeste que se mueve como vapor sobre el creando la ilusión de una bandeja de plata brillante que se iluminaba completamente creando un haz de luz que podría dejar ciego a cualquier iluso que se atreviera a mirarla directamente, Narciso lleva sus manos hacia adelante cerrando los puños y finalmente lleva ambos brazos hacia atrás y lleva el derecho de vuelta hacia delante con la palma abierta para que la bandeja que creó su cosmos cree una luz aun mas brillante que se estrello directo en los ojos de Shun y le quito la vista por unos momentos.

Narciso: Reflejo de vanidad!

Finalmente cuando Shun baja la guardia debido a la luz que lo cego por unos minutos esta creo una gran ráfaga cósmica de color blanca que se dirigió hacia Shun tan rápido que casi fue invisible para los ojos de Afrodita y Narciso y al golpearlo lo arrastra consigo y lo estrella contra una columna haciendo que esta se destruya y Shun caiga al piso ensangrentado y casi inconciente…

Narciso: Te dije que no podrías conmigo… ahora espera la muerte allí y después preparate para convertirte en un trofeo como todas esas estatuas…

Shun aun ciego no podía oir nada debido a que el poder del ataque había acabado con su consciente casi por completo, solo podía respirar y pensar… En su mente recordaba las batallas pasadas, todos los combates que lucho y como fueron sus resultados, incluso aquellos que libro y perdió, las ultimas palabras de cada guerrero y su negación por matar… y finalmente alguien apareció en su memoria, su hermano Ikky entrando ne batalla para protegerlo cuando mas lo necesitaba.. y recordó entonces, allí que mas lo necesita que su hermano no puede estar allí, el también compartía esa misión y debía acudir a su próxima pelea… entonces ese combate estaba en la manos de Shun solamente.

Shun: (Hermano… siempre que te necesite estabas allí para mi… las 12 casas, Asgard, poseidon y hades siempre… pero debo volar por mi cuenta… jamás he querido matar a nadie y fue por eso que Hades me tomo como su cuerpo… debo hacerme duro como dijo Eo de Scylla… debo dejar de lado la piedad…)

Penso Shun para si mismo mientras se levantaba del piso con gran esfuerzo y volvia a mirar a Narciso cambiando su rostro a una mirada de ira que jamás se había visto en Shun, era impresionante que su rostro cambiara asi de fácil..

Shun: Ya me canse de ser el débil siempre…. Por años he guardado todo el poder que tengo para evitar matar a mi rival, pero no por que seas un dios tienes el derecho de tratar a los demás como si fueran tus sirvientes… Tu, no eres nadie mas que otra persona como yo…. Eres igual a los demás y tu perfeccion no existe!

Narciso: Como te atreves humano insolente.. por que no me atacas y veamos quien es la escoria!

Shun elevo su cosmos en una nube rosasea que inundo la habitación y llego hasta el techo del templo, haciando que su poder se sienta como el de un caballero dorado cuando crea un terremoto cósmico, pero sin el movimiento terráqueo, solo arrojo la cadena de Andromeda en otro ataque directo hacia Narciso haciendo que la nube de cosmos desapareciera y finalmente chocara contra el escudo divino de Narciso haciendo fuerza contra el y finalmente quebrándolo como si fuese una ventana de cristal, y finalmente golpeando a Narciso en el rostro haciéndole una herida no muy profunda en la mejilla derecha que comienza a dejar salir sangre y chorrearla por el rostro de Narciso… Narciso al sentir el dolor de la herida llevo su mano a esta y la toco para mancharse de sangre su mano y verla el mismo, apretar el puño y arder en ira al ver su propia sangre por primera vez..

Narciso: Mi… mi rostro! Maldito me has herido el rostro! Ahora pagaras tu maldita osadía! TU.. CABALLERO DE ATHENA, ESTA SERA TU TUMBA Y NO ME IMPORTA SI AFRODITA ANSIA TU CUERPO COMO TROFEO… NADIE JAMAS PODRA RECONOCERTE CUANDO TERMINE CONTIGO!

Dijo Narciso mientras que Shun correspondía poniéndose en posición de ataque y se preparaba para la batalla con el dios Narciso mientras Afrodita observaba sentada en su trono…

Afrodita: Esto se pone cada vez mas interesante…

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 8

Los caballeros del zodiaco

Saga de Zeus

Capitulo 8: El precio de la soberbia

Despues de que el ataque de Shun rompiera el escudo divino de Narciso y dañara su rostro este estaba sumido en la ira por que su rostro sangraba…

Narciso: Pagaras por esto Andromeda! Moriras aquí mismo!

Shun: Atacame entonces Narciso! Ya no te tengo miedo!.

Ambos guerreros sumidos en la ira, Narciso por la herida que le habían hecho y Shun para demostrar que ya no es un debilucho, pero ambos cegados por poder que no saben que pueden tener…

Narciso vuelve a repetir los movimientos y efectua el mismo ataque de apenas unos momentos..

Narciso: Reflejo de vanidad!

Pero esta vez Shun logra evitar quedar ciego y cruza los brazos para recibir el ataque y poder resistirlo fácilmente, sin recibir ninguna herida superficial ni interna y devolverle un ataque con las cadenas de Andromeda que viajan directo al rostro de Narciso otra vez y este reacciona poniendo su mano entre su rostro y el y las cadenas perforan y atraviesan la mano de Narciso haciendo una herida en la mejilla derecha de Narciso y manchandole de sangre en el rostro, cuello y hombros..

Narciso: Argg… Como pudo hacer eso?

Shun: Te regrese el favor de perforar tu mano… y ahora todo tu rostro esta manchado de sangre…

Narciso: Que!

Narciso rápidamente se mira en uno de los muchos espejos que Afrodita tenia en su templo y puede ver la roja sustancia de su sangre por todo su rostro y parte superior del cuerpo y arder en ira aun mas, su cosmos se elevo de la nada tan rápido que inundo el lugar y se dejo hacer sentir la ira que tenia hacia Shun maldiciendo su existencia..

Narciso: ANDROMEDA! COMO HAS ATREVIDO A HACERME ESTO, YO EL SER PERFECTO DE ESTE MUNDO MANCHADO EN MI PROPIA SANGRE! JURO POR TODOS LOS DIOSES DEL OLIMPO QUE TE MATARE!

Afrodita: Vaya Narciso… jamás pensé verte asi… toda la belleza que tenias la has perdido enojándote asi… jajajaja.. debo admitir que finalmente has encontrado un guerrero a tu altura…

Narciso: Que? Acaso es broma Lady Afrodita? Este hombre jamás estará a mi nivel, yo soy perfecto en todos los sentidos… soy incluso mas perfecto que usted… mi belleza supera toda aquella en este mundo!

Afrodita no dijo nada a esas palabras y se quedo en silencio sentada en su trono esperando la siguiente reacción de ambos guerreros, pero ante su silencio Narciso se sentía mas soberbio y seguía diciendo…

Narciso: A usted le debo todo, pero la supere hace años.. mi belleza no se compara con la de nadie mas en el mundo y mi poder es incluso superior al de cualquiera, soy el ser mas perfecto de este mundo!

Afrodita: Basta! Has sido un gran guerrero Narciso pero te quiero fuera de este templo cuando la batalla termine… He soportado tu soberbia por años por que eres un guerrero noble en el fondo, pero has llegado demasiado lejos… termina lo que empezaste y marchate…

Narciso: Con gusto lo hare.. Andromeda, ahora sentirás el ataque mas fuerte de Narciso, lamentaras desde el mismo infierno haberme hecho esto, haber herido el rostro perfecto del ser mas bello del universo!

Shun: Ataca entonces..

Shun seguía sumido en la ira que sentía al pensar que era cierto que siendo alguien que odiaba matar y luchar jamás ganaría ninguna batalla por si solo y eso lo hacía sentir más que inútil y le daba ira al saber que si por su culpa no podían cumplir su misión no solo Athena moriría, el mundo seria destruido…

Narciso comenzó a realizar sus movimientos de ataque, con su cosmos al máximo elevo ambas manos al cielo y las separo bajándolas lentamente hasta que ambas quedaron viendo el piso y en frente suyo se había formado un circulo de luz transparente que brillaba intensamente y permitiendo ver el rostro del dios Narciso en el, sus ojos cerrados lentamente se abrían y finalmente Narciso eleva su brazo derecho al aire para después chasquear los dedo gritando el nombre de su ataque.

Narciso: Látigos Divinos!

Al chasquear sus dedos el rostro de Narciso visible en el círculo termina de abrir sus ojos y este se quiebra en mil pedazos para dejar salir lo que parecían ser varios rayos de luz que viajaban a gran velocidad directo hacia Shun como si fueran látigos para poder golpearlo y enviarlo al aire y después seguir golpeándolo en el aire como si fuera un objeto para hacer malabares, asi hasta recibir una gran cantidad de golpes y caer en el piso inconsciente y sangrando debido a las heridas que el ataque le causo…

Narciso: jejeje… no puede compararte conmigo, fue un milagro que rompieras mi escudo divino pero no podras derrotarme jamás… muere tranquilo y espero que el infierno te sea comodo…

Narciso se da vuelta para marcharse del templo de Afrodita y en la mente de Shun el mismo podía oir la voz de su hermano como si fuera su conciencia y entender las palabras de lamento de el…

Ikky: Shun… hermano.. que te ha sucedido… por que has cambiado asi…

Shun: Por que soy débil… si fuera un guerrero mas duro podría acabarlo, podría derrotarle fácilmente… pero no puedo por mas que trate no puedo ser frio de corazón…

Ikky: Shun… no hace falta que congeles tu corazón para ser un guerrero, recuerda que tu siempre seras fuerte si sigues tu camino… tu puedes vencerle si crees en ti…

Y con esas palabras desapareció de la mente de Shun y le dio motivación mas que sufciente para que se levantara y gritara el nombre de Narciso para llamar su atención a lo que el responde volteando sorprendido al ver que Shun seguía vivo aun…

Narciso: Sigues con vida! Mi ataque mas poderoso no te mato es imposible!

Shun: No lo es Narciso, tu soberbia te hizo pensar que tenias mas poder del que posees y esta te engaño… ahora prepárate para mi ataque por que no me ire de aquí sin derrotarte y haber visto caer ese coloso…

El cosmos de Shun se eleva en una nube rosasea y sus cadenas empiezan a moverse a voluntad propia, mientras en su trono Afrodita observaba todo y sus ojos se tornan blanquecinos de la nada, finalmente Shun ataca con sus cadenas envueltas en cosmos color rosado y después cambio a blanco por arte de magia y fue directo al pecho de Narciso atravesándolo por completo y siguiendo su camino hacia el coloso chocando contra el y permaneciendo inmóvil en este….

Narciso: Imposible…. No solo me golpeo… atravesó mi cuerpo como si nada…

Shun retira la cadena y el coloso que representaba la belleza empieza a derrumbarse a causa del ataque de Shun siendo destruido mientras Narciso observaba con gran sorpresa…

(Si alguien tiene la música triste que ponen en estas partes puede oírla si quiere)

Narciso: Como es posible que tengas tanto poder…

Afrodita: El lo dijo.. tu soberbia te iba a matar… provocaste mi ira y yo le ayude… no se si habras notado el cosmos blanco en sus cadenas… era mio, sentí que merecías un castigo después de todo esto…

Narciso: Mi soberbia…. Imposible… jeje… yo soy un ser perfecto… si muero.. es por que le permiti mucho a ese humano…

Shun: Incluso en sus últimos minutos piensa ser perfecto…

Narciso: La perfeccion no debe estar en este mundo..

Finalmente Narciso cae muerto en el piso y el coloso termina de derrumbarse detrás suyo, Shun había cumplido su misión y solo le quedaba una pregunta por hacer…

Shun: Por que me ayudo diosa Afrodita?

Afrodita: Por que Narciso merecía un castigo… pero igualmente murió creyéndose un ser perfecto… murió en vano… Shun.. durante la pelea vi como cambiabas de personalidad enojándote… no lo repitas, tu corazón noble y puro es tu mejor arma, tu mismo has visto lo que un corazón negro hace… Esta guerra no tiene sentido por eso me negué a participar… Pero Narciso necesitaba la lección y sabia que ustedes podrían dársela… vete ahora... toma una flor de mi jardín para curar tus heridas y sigue tu camino..

Shun: Eso hare… gracias…

Al salir del templo de la diosa Afrodita tomo una de sus rosas y esta le curo todas la heridas internas y siguió su camino… mientras en la gran puerta de Zeus caia un sello con el nombre de Afrodita y el mismo Zeus oia ese ruido potente…

Zeus: Afrodita querida… has sacrificado a tu mejor guerrero por nada… jajaja… moriras también…

Lejos de allí Shiryu llegaba a un templo antiguo casi en ruinas y sentía el cosmos de Seiya y Shun mas fuerte que nunca..

Shiryu: Asi que ya han tirado 2 colosos… debo apresurarme…

Continuara…..


	9. Chapter 9

Los caballeros del zodiaco

Saga de Zeus

Capitulo 9: Ares, el gladiador olímpico

Shiryu había llegado al que parecía el templo mas antiguo y destruido de los templos, la fachada era de un mármol con un color marron terraceo y varias armas adornando las afueras como si fueran macetas, unas cuantas manchas de sangre en la fachada y en el piso del templo daban la sensación de que el no era el primero en ir allí…

Shiryu: Este templo esta manchado en sangre… su guardian debe de ser un dios despiadado…

Shiryu decide ingresar al templo y en el interior de este se pueden observar cadáveres de guerreros con espadas y escudos ya convertidos en esqueletos y con sus espadas clavadas en ellos, enredaderas en las paredes que daban la sensación de vejez y grietas en todas partes, un templo que había visto miles de batallas y miles de muertes que se recordaban con las manchas de sangre en el…

Shiryu: Es impresionante…. Un templo asi parecería ser de Hades pero su cosmos no es como el de Hades, el cosmos que habita en este templo es mas… despiadado…

Al llegar al centro del templo el coloso de este era una estatua enorme de un general de guerra portando una espada de doble filo y un escudo con picos alrededor, incertaba su espada en el piso y se erguía victorioso sobre lo que parecían ser dos cadáveres de hombres…

Shiryu observada el coloso de una manera increíble, pensaba que este significaba algo tan terrible como se veía, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que su guardián podría esta cerca y necesitaba el arma que este portaba para poder destruir el coloso…

¿?¿?: Impresionante verdad? Yo todavía sigo sorprendiéndome al verlo…

Shiryu: Quien dijo eso? Presentate…

¿?¿?: jajaja… sabia que eran valientes, pero eso ya es ser estúpidos… me presentare…

Un guerrero de gran altura y cabellos cortos color marrones oscuros, ojos café y una barba corta color negra que no superaba mas alla del final de su rostro, aparentando unos 35 años y portando una armadura enorme color marron clara, casi llegando a un anaranjado con detalles blanquesinos en los hombros, pechera, piernas y brazos, sosteniendo un gran escudo rectangular con el nombre de este dios escrito en griego y una gran espada de doble filo en su otra mano color blanca pura… su casco era un casco de guerra griego antiguo que parecía estar destruido y la mayor parte de su armadura poseía manchas de sangre secas por la antigüedad entraba al templo cargando en su hombro lo que parecía ser el cadáver de otro guerrero que portaba una armadura común de entrenamiento…

Ares: Fui yo… mi nombre es Sheik, Encarnacion terrenal de Ares, dios de la guerra y este es el gran coloso de la guerra, el guerrero de pie representa la victoria y los cadáveres son el sacrificio de la guerra… cada dia es mas impresionante…

Shiryu: Ya veo Ares, por eso esa gran cantidad de cadáveres… son tus victimas..

Ares: Son mis trofeos… todos ellos muertos por mi espada, su sangre esta regada por todo este templo y solo la de los mas difíciles contrincantes baño mi armadura… Dime quien eres tu?

Shiryu: Soy Shiryu de Dragon, heredero de la armadura dorada de Libra y vine aquí a destruir ese coloso…

Ares: A destruirlo? Ja…no creo que siquiera puedas hacerle un rasguño, si quieres destruirle necesitas mi espada, y para eso primero debes matarme… y es muy probable que tu cadáver quede en mi entrada como recuerdo de tu visita…

Shiryu: Así que solo eres un asesino mas… Luchare contra ti y te venceré Ares…

Ares: Prefiero el termino maestro… todos estos guerreros no sabían siquiera luchar, no poseían cosmos la gran mayoría y osaron desafiarme creyendo poder derrotar al Dios de la Guerra y así convertirse en los guerreros más poderosos, les enseñe su error… este joven que cargo era un aprendiz mío que no sobrevivió su entrenamiento, mi espada lo atravesó en un mal movimiento suyo en frente de todos sus compañeros… una lección para el resto..

Shiryu: Asi que ese joven era tu aprendiz… que clase de maestro eres?

Ares: Uno que no quiere debiluchos como discípulos..

Shiryu: Y asi te haces llamar maestro…Vengare a todos los guerreros que has matado y después destruiré tu coloso…

Ares: Jajajaja… realmente eres un guerrero decidido Shiryu.. que te parece si hacemos un trato… Esta espada es la espada mas filosa que existe en el mundo y mi escudo es el escudo definitivo… Sera un pelea a muerte pero te dare la victoria si puedes romper mi escudo y quebrar mi espada….

Shiryu: Entonces eso hare… La cólera del Dragon!

Shiryu arroja su ataque directo hacia Ares de la misma forma, su brazo estirado deja salir un dragon iracundo que vuela a gran velocidad hacia Ares, este solo interpone su escudo en frente lo que hace que el dragon se desintegre tan fácilmente como una bola de nieve..

Ares: Jajaja… necesitas mas que eso para destruir mi escudo, no has podido hacer nada…. Como dije este es el escudo definitivo… nada puede romperlo… y ahora probaras la espada de Ares…

Ares levanto la espada que cargaba apuntándola directo hacia el cielo y esta brillaba en una luz roja como la sangre y la bajo a gran velocidad gritando el nombre de su ataque y dejando salir una gran onda expansiva con forma fina que se dirigía en vertical hacia Shiryu cortando el piso en un corte perfecto…

Ares: Marca de guerra!

El ataque de Ares se dirgia a gran velocidad hacia Shiryu cortando todo a su paso como si fuera papel y finalmente golpea a Shiryu descubierto en el centro de su cuerpo el cual resistió el ataque de Ares soportándolo con demasiado esfuerzo y cosmos, cosa que no fue suficiente y sale volando golpeando contra un muro y al caer el ataque de Ares había dejado marcado su armadura con una línea recta en la pechera y cortado completamente el casco de Shiryu y dejando caer gotas de sangre del medio de su frente…

Shiryu: Gran ataque… pero no fue suficiente para acabarme…

Ares: Vaya… un guerrero poderoso… hacia años que alguien no moria con mi primer ataque… y tu armadura debe de estar bendecida para no haberse partido del todo… veamos Shiryu si estas a mi altura…

Y allí empezó el combate entre Shiryu y el dios de la guerra.

Continuara….


	10. Chapter 10

Los caballeros del zodiaco

Saga de Zeus

Capitulo 10: Duelo de espadas…

La batalla entre Shiryu y Ares había comenzado con un fuerte ataque de Ares que logro herir a Shiryu pero este pudo resistirlo con mucho esfuerzo…

Ares: Adelante Shiryu… Muestrame que mas tienes…

Shiryu: Lo hare…. La Colera del Dragon!

El mismo ataque y con el mismo resultado, el escudo de Ares pudo detenerlo fácilmente y Ares respondió con la Marca de Guerra otra vez, esta vez Shiryu utiliza el escudo del Dragon para poder defenderse pero igualmente es muy duro y sale volando golpeando otra vez contra el mismo muro y el escudo que pudo soportar no partirse al medio y al igual que la armadura quedo con una línea vertical a causa del ataque de Ares…

Shiryu cayo en el piso inconsciente sangrando a causa de una herida en el rostro culpa de ataque anterior de Ares…

Ares: Ya has muerto… me hubieses gustado que mi espada te atravesara pero lo hecho, hecho esta… tu cadáver quedara allí como recuerdo de tu visita… jajaja…

Ares empezaba a irse y en la mente de Shiryu oia la voz de un caballero dorado que animaba a seguir batallando…

¿?¿?: Acaso te has rendido Shiryu?

Shiryu: Shura… No me he rendido todavía…

Shura: Entonces por que estas tirado allí? Levántate y enfréntalo como el santo que eres… Recuerda que portas la armadura del Dragon por que tu eres uno de los caballeros de la esperanza, pero eres un santo de oro que juro proteger a Athena… hasta el ultimo momento…

Shiryu: No… no me rendiré… derrotare a Ares y cualquier dios que se atraviese…

Shura: Asi es Shiryu…. Tu tienes las armas para vencerle, el escudo del Dragon que se jacta de ser el mejor escudo sobre la tierra y la espada Excalibur… con eso es suficiente…

Shiryu: Excalibur y el escudo del dragon… Gracias Shura…

Shiryu logro levantarse para ver a Ares dejar el cadáver del que era su aprendiz a un costado en posición de guardia…

Shiryu: Ares… aun no he muerto! Regresa a la batalla…

Ares: Veo que eres fuerte… estaba dándole una despedida a mi aprendiz… pero supongo que debería regresar contigo… podras contra mi espada y escudo?

Shiryu: Asi es… yo también poseo una espada, la espada Excalibur que me sedio Shura de Capricornio al momento de morir y el escudo del dragon es el mas solido de la tierra…

Ares: Vaya… entonces tengo en frente mio a todo un gladiador… veamos quien tiene la espada mas poderosa…

Shiryu: Asi será…

El brazo derecho de Shiryu se cargo de cosmos para poder atacar a Ares con este como si fuera una espada, Excalibur choco fuertemente contra el escudo de Ares creando una gran luz a causa del choque de cosmos pero cuando esta desaparece el ataque de Shiryu no había resultado y su brazo estaba manchado en sangre suya…

Ares: Acaso esta es la poderosa Excalibur? Jajaja

Ares solo empujo a Shiryu con su escudo para romper su defensa y ataco con la espada directamente al pecho hiriéndole en un costado…

Shiryu: demonios… es una herida profunda…

La sangre de Shiryu empieza a brotar del lado izquierdo de su pecho impidiéndole movilidad para el siguiente ataque de Ares que afortunadamente logro golpear el escudo y con una gran carga de cosmos logra detenerlo…

Ares: El escudo si cumple… para poder detener mi espada debe de ser poderoso en verdad…

Shiryu: Y ahora te regreso el ataque… Excalibur!

Nuevamente el ataque de Shiryu golpea el escudo de Ares sin causar efecto alguno y ensangrentando mas el brazo de Shiryu…

Shiryu: Por que no funciona? Acaso Excalibur abandono mi cuerpo?

Ares: Quizas lo haya hecho…

Ares con la misma técnica de hace unos momentos ataca a Shiryu pero esta vez el lo esquiva y se aleja…

Shiryu: No caeré en el mismo truco otra vez… Creo entender por que mi espada no sirve…. Mi cosmos aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte… y para lograr su poder máximo debo desprenderme de mi armadura…

Shiryu elevo su cosmos y su armadura lo abandono inmediatamete, lo único que permaneció con el fue su escudo y su cosmos verdaceo comenzó a elevarse mas y mas hasta que finalmente pudo sentir todo el poder que corria por el…

Ares: Estas bastante loco para pelear sin tu armadura Shiryu…. Pero no creo que sea justo para ti que yo use mi armadura…

Ares también se despojo de su armadura y solo se quedo con su espada y escudo, su cuerpo ancho y musculoso estaba cubierto por un traje de cuero marron solamente… pero se sentía la misma cantidad de cosmos que con su armadura…

Shiryu: Al parecer eres un guerrero noble… Excalibur!

Ares: Veamos que tienes!

Otra vez Excalibur choco contra el escudo de Ares y una gran luz se vio con el choque de armas y finalmente paso lo que parecía imposible, el brazo de Shiryu empezó a cortar el escudo de Ares y finalmente lo atravesó hiriendo a Ares en el brazo izquierdo y manchando el escudo de Shiryu con su sangre.

Ares: Como… imposible! El escudo definitivo fue cortado… que tanto poder tienes?

Shiryu: Tengo mucho mas… Has perdido Ares, recuerda tus palabras si lograba destruir tu espada o escudo me darias la victoria…

Ares viendo como su brazo sangraba respondia las palabras de Shiryu tomando su espada de vuelta…

Ares: Asi es.. te he dado la victoria… pero también dije que seria una batalla a muerte… recuerda, no siempre gana el que sigue vivo…

El cosmos de Ares se eleva en una nube color marron y carga su espada con este clavándola en el piso y gritando un nuevo ataque que crea una onda expansiva que viaja en 360º elevando la tierra como si fuese un gran terremoto y golpeando a Shiryu desde abajo…

Ares: Grito de guerra!

El ataque de Ares golpeo a Shiryu desde abajo y logro herirlo gravemente en las piernas bajo abdomen haciendo que pierda parte de su movilidad, cuando su ataque termina Shiryu logra levantarse otra vez con su cosmos al máximo…

Ares: Eres un gran guerrero Shiryu… jajaja es la primera que alguien logra herirme… Vamos terminemos con esto, mi espada aun sigue intacta…

Shiryu: Eso hare… Excalibur!

Ambos guerreros chocan espadas y la friccion de estas genera una fuerza impresionate de ambos bandos…

Ares: Increible… tu brazo resiste el golpe de mi espada…. Jajaja…

Shiryu: Es la espada Excalibur, la que solo se le concede al guerrero mas fiel a Athena…

Ares observa como el cosmos de Shiryu se eleva mas aun y en su espalda desnuda aparece el tatuaje del dragon que indicaba su máximo poder… Finalmente el poder de Excalibur fue tal que logro arrancar la espada de la mano de Ares y golpearlo con la Excalibur… su espada salió volando y se incrusto en el centro del coloso de la guerra…

Ares: Es.. realmente imposible… no solo me despojo de mi arma y defensa… también logro herirme de muerte… (tose sangre)… Realmente eres un verdadero guerrero… me hubiera gustado haber peleado contigo antes…

El coloso de la guerra comienza a derrumbarse culpa la espada de Ares que se incrusto en el centro de este mientras que Ares cae arrodillado en frente Shiryu…

Ares: Sin duda subestime tu fuerza… Tu espada y escudo fueron capaz de derrotarme… pero aun tienes mucho que aprender… Si muero ahora… moriré dándote mi bendición guerrero… tu escudo bañado en mi sangre será tan poderoso como el mismo que portaba yo… solo tu espada podrá destruirlo…

Finalmente Ares cae muerto en el piso y la armadura de Shiryu retorna a el, esta se regenero inmediatamente y el escudo empezó a brillar con una luz divina a causa de la sangre que Ares había derramado…

Shiryu: Descanza en paz Dios de la guerra… gracias por tu bendición…

Finalmente Shiryu abandona el templo de Ares y en la recamara de Zeus otro sello mas se rompe…

Zeus: Ares murió…. Increíble pensé que era mas fuerte…. Eolo!

Eolo: Zeus… que desea…

Zeus: Quiero que pongas a nuestros mejores guerreros para proteger el Templo de Athena, no quiero ningún templo sin protección…

Eolo: Si Zeus…

Zeus: Y que el cuerpo de Ares se pudra por su debilidad…

Mientras en otra parte Hyoga llegaba a un templo color verde y lleno de jardines gigantescos donde cualquier planta adornaba el lugar…

Continuara….


End file.
